Always taking my pride
by Monocromica Violist
Summary: It first started with taking my glasses... Little by little, he took more than I thought he would. AmericaXN. Mexico Contains: yaoi, spanish, and probably history mistakes. HINT: ArgentinaxChile N.MexicoxS.Mexico S. MexicoxGuatemala
1. Texas

Gah, my first Hetalia fanfic. I think I'm gonna be hammered for the name I chose for Mexico. Sorry it's so short, promise to write more soon. D=

* * *

Date: February 2, 1848

Location: Texas, south of 33rd parellel

Mexico stood nervously as he stood right across the man who waited patiently on Mexico's actions. _¿Porque sera que este pinche mamon quiere mis lentes? ¿No sabe que yo tambien necesito mirar? Ni quiero imaginar que va pasar con los cabrones del sur... (Why is it this fucking bitch wants my glasses? Doesn't he know I too need to see? I don't want to imagine what the bastards from the south will think...)_

"What do you say, amigo? You sure you are willing to give up your land to the United States of America?" Mexico almost chuckled at the strange accent that Alfred had when he tried to speak in Spanish. At the same time, he wanted to shoot the white man into pieces for even thinking the two of them were friends. America saw how Mexico still hid his face with the long straw hat on top of his head. Slowly the Mexican man took off his glasses and walked to the American," Muchas gracias, Pedro."

Pedro slowly rose up his hat, looking at Alfred with eyes without much emotion. Pedro always disliked talking in another language, unless if it was the traditional language of the Natives," It's not like I can see well with them anyways." Just like that, Pedro gave Alfred his glasses," Oh, and be careful: it may be more land than you can handle."

Alfred held onto the glasses carefully as he saw Pedro walk away back to Mexico with the Mexican army. Alfred's army sighed in relief, looking at the glasses carefully, and then putting them on. His eyes physically widened, looking all around him, his surroundings: the soldiers, the wildlife, the shoes on his feet, the palms on his hands, the large pool of water that he saw as the sunset, and eventually the figure of Mexico walking back to his land," …They're just a little strong on the prescription."

* * *

I need a little bit of help when it comes to putting the upside down question mark. Otherwise, anyone who's taking US history or anyone that has a better understanding of the annexation of Mexico and all the states that were part of the Louisiana territory.

If anyone who is reading this wants it to be translated in Spanish, I will be more than glad to if it's asked. (Or correct my translations)

Yaoi will come if also asked. Thanks for reading. ^^


	2. Pedro and Maria

I am glad to see that a good amount of people read this story. I *love* views, reviews, _anything_. (Gawd, I'm lame.)

My spanish might need brushing up. I'm also gonna update on what Pedro was thinking in the last chapter. I really want to add the upside-down question marks and accents. It's kinda killing my spanish grammar as it is.

After looking at some pictures of Deviantart, I am convinced there are two siblings for Mexico. Which helped me write this chapter.

Menudo: soup made on tripe, hominy, chili, and other ingredients. Relieves hangovers.

* * *

Date: February 9, 1848

Location: Current home of Northern and Southen Mexico, Zacatecas

When Pedro made his way back home, his older sister waited for him, watching the stove for some homemade menudo. She knew that her brother wouldn't be too happy once he returned. Perhaps his favorite dish would lift up some spirit," ¿Pedro, como the fue? (How did it go)" She gasped as she saw something missing from his face," ¿Donde esta tus lentes? (Where are your glasses?)"

Pedro took a seat, taking off the traditional sweater from his country, looking at her sister emotionless," Traeme cerveza, Maria. (Bring me beer)"

Maria looked at him more worried than before," No me digas que te quito los lentes… (Don't tell me he took your glasses.)"

"¡¿No me puedes traer cerveza!? (Can't you bring me beer?!)" Maria flinched at his sudden anger, a frown appearing on her face as she began to look for beer in the alcohol inventory in their house.

When she returned, she angrily set the beer in front of Pedro, crossing her arms," ¿¡Que vas hacer sin tus lentes?! ¿¡Estas loco?! ¿¡Que pasa si el agarra mas de tu tierra?! (What are you gonna do without your glasses?! Are you crazy?! What happens if he takes more of your land?!)"

"Ni empiezas… (Don't start)" Pedro angrily opened the bottle of beer with his bear hands and chugged the liquid down his throat, wanting to forget how quickly the man from the north took the glasses he wished he never gave away.

"Pedro, hoy es el dia que yo invite nuestros primos…" Maria flinched again as she saw Pedro break the glass of the beer he just finished, Pedro going from mad to furious.

"¡No mames! ([Pretty offensive])"

Maria got her sandal that she wore and smacked Pedro's face," ¡Para de decir tanto chucheria! ¡Me enfades cada vez que te enojas! ¡Ya no les puedo decir no! ¡Van a venir y tu vas a hablar con ellos! (Such saying such bad things! I get irritated every time you mad! I can't tell them no! They are coming and you're gonna talk to them!)"

"¿¡Por que?! ¡Se van a burlarme de mi! ¡Ni empiezas tambien que no vas a hablar de chisme con los demas! (Why?! They'll make fun of me! Don't even start with I'm not gonna gossip about it!)" Northern Mexico got up and began to walk to where the inventory of alcohol was, only a few steps away from the kitchen table he sat by. Southern Mexico began to follow him, crossing her arms angrily at him.

"Voy a prometer de no hablar de tus lentes cuando ellos vienen… (I'll promise not to talk to them about your glasses)" said Maria, snatching the first bottle of beer that Mexico gets a hold of," ¡No vas a tomar hasta cuando ellos vegan! (You're not drinking until they get here!)"

Pedro looked at her sister annoyed, walking up to her and hugging her tightly," Si te preguntan, los perdi… (If they ask, I lost them)" Maria's eyes widened as she felt a warm liquid forming on her thin clothing," Y gracias por hacerme menudo. (And thanks for making me menudo)"

Maria hugged him back tightly, feeling how much weaker her brother was, her eyes widening again," ¿Perdiste algo mas que tus lentes? (Did you lose more than your glasses?)"

Pedro blinked, looking at his sister in question," ¿Por que preguntas? (Why do you ask?)"

"Siento como tu no estas tan fuerte (You don't feel very strong)…" said Maria, making Pedro look at her funny.

"Alamejor hoy no es mi dia (Perhaps today isn't my day)," said Pedro, walking off and looking at the small town they both lived in, seeing the injured soldiers from the recent war they were in with America. Pedro tried to ignore the war he just had with Alfred, looking back at her sister serving a bowl of menudo for him," Lo como despues que saque mas carne para nuestros primos. (I'll eat it after I take out more meat for our cousins)"

After walking a few feet to his back yard, he heard his sister yell her absolute loudest," ¡¡Apurate antes de que tu menudo se enfrie!! (Hurry up before your menudo gets cold!!)"

* * *

Maria was sitting down with Lupe (Guatemala), Ana (Puerto Rico) Yolanda (Nicaragua), Rosa (Costa Rica), Inez (Venezuela), and Lola (Columbia) in a chair, talking to each other about how they enjoy their contries, as well enjoying the coffee Columbia brought from her country.

The male countries,Yahir (Argentina), Reynaldo (Brazil), Luis (Peru), Jorge (Ecuador), Manuel (Honduras), Rodolfo (Panama), Jose (Haiti), Navarro (Dominican Republic), Francisco (El Salvador), Santiago (Cuba), Alberto (Uruguay), Carlos (Chile), Jaime (Paraguay), and Hernando (Bolivia) were outside in the afternoon playing some soccer.

The first to ever come out of the soccer game was Carlos, politely interrupting the talk of the female countries," ¿Donde esta Pedro? (Where's Pedro?)"

Maria widened her eyes a bit, looking at Carlos," ¿No esta jugando con ustedes? (He's not playing with you guys?)"

Carlo shook his head," Me dijo que se fue a contrar sus lentes. Se fue por el norte del pueblo. (He told me he went to go look for his glasses. He went north of town.)"

The other female countries began to whisper to each other, giggling at the ideas of what could've happened to Pedro, Maria becoming nervous," ¿Se fue solito? (Did he go alone?)"

Carlos shook his head again," Creo que le llamo alguien del capital. Tenian algo muy importante de hablar con el. (I think someone from the capital called him out. They had something important to talk to him.)"

Maria gasped, getting off her chair and put on her sweater," Rosa, mira el caldo. Horita voy a regresar. (Rosa, look over the soup. I'll return soon)" Maria ran out the door and ran to the stables, getting on a horse and quickly setting off to find Pedro. The other male countries began to whistle at Maria and asking where she was going. Lupe was halted by Carlos as she wanted to join Maria, the others seeing something was not going right.

* * *

Pedro's heart stopped as he saw how much land America had now acquainted, Pedro being at the verge of tears," No puede ser… ¿¡Como pudieron hacer esto a mi?!" (This can't be…. How could you do this to me?!)

"¡¿Nosotros!? (Us?!)" One of the bosses of Mexico looked at Pedro angrily," ¿¡Como tu no sabiste que paso en la guerra?! Perdimos tambien todo la tierra de California. ¡Toda la culpa es de tu padrastro! El vendio todo el terrono. (How could you not know what happened during the war?! We also lost all the land of California. It's all your stepfather's fault. He sold all that territory.)"

Pedro looked down to the floor emotionless, griping onto the rope he always held in his hand, bringing down his hat again," ¿No te dijo tu hermana? (Didn't your sister tell you?)" said another of Mexico's bosses. Right at that moment, Maria slammed the door open, anger expressed across her eyes.

"¡No me dijeron tal cosa! (You didn't tell me such thing!)" The four bosses of Maria and Pedro were scared when Maria came just in time to strike back. But much to Maria's surprise, Pedro just walked pass her, merely having physical contact as he walked out the door.

"No importa. Yo deberia saber que esto hiba pasar. (It doesn't matter. I should've known this would happen.)" Maria looked at the bosses that ruled her and her brother, the tears in her eyes showing the extreme anger towards them. She simply thought that they weren't worth it, running out to find her brother.

* * *

Pedro ran out of the house where he had the discussion with his bosses, getting onto the horse and ran away to try and see how the land of California was really like. He had to make sure that they weren't lying to him. Northern Mexico could've cared less about Texas, it was only his vision he'd lose. But losing California was almost as losing his-

Pedro was ashamed of confronting a small church that he first saw, afraid to confess to the priest he was soon to lose his sanity and faith to the northern man.

* * *

Maria had to give up searching for her younger brother, going back to the land of southern and tell all her relatives to return home, still keeping her promise of not telling that Pedro lost his glasses, as well hiding how Pedro was soon to give up all the northern part of himself. Once she saw her small house empty, she prepared herself to set off into the night, ready to give one of the countries a talk of their lives.

* * *

Alfred will come around in a few chapters. Gotta sort out the history of Mexico and US, especially if I wanna include yaoi. The idea of writing this fanfiction was in my head for such a long time, I had to write SOMETHING.

Anyone can bag me for the names I chose for the other latin countries.


	3. Rio Grande and the French Invasion

Oh, I wish I can find a better way to put yaoi into this story. For the meantime, just acknowledge the fact that N. Mexico can't be 100% gay. Why? In N. Mexico, the guys seem more... macho. *gets shot*

* * *

_Maria was happy to see she finally found Pedro, but when she did, she saw how extremely saddened he was. Pedro had seen with his own eyes that the land that once used to be his now belonged to America. What made matters worse is that right in front of Pedro was Alfred on the other side, both just starring into each other's lands," I… didn't know…"_

_Pedro gripped onto his rope, putting his hat down as he didn't want to see Alfred in front of him," Are you stupid?!" Pedro was surprised to hear Maria's voice not only talk to Alfred, but speak Spanish to him too," How could you do this to my brother!?"_

_Pedro gripped Maria's wrist as she tried to walk to the other side of the border, maddened at how Mexico didn't let go," Dejalo en paz… (Leave him alone)"_

"_NO!" Maria walked up to him as close as she could before entering the new American territory, looking furiously at Alfred," One of these days, you will regret taking this land that my brother fought hard for… So what if he didn't care about Texas? It didn't give you the right to go and take more! Selfish! Greedy! Hope your country suffers more pain than my brother feels!" She was about to take more steps into the new territory, but Pedro wrapped his arms around her and dragged her back. She tried to fight back, feeling her eyes getting teary, failing as Pedro kept pulling her away," You will see how much of my brother you took after you start feeling his pain!"_

_Alfred looked wide-eyed at how both siblings were crying, seeing a scratch appearing across Mexico's nose as Maria became more violent in her struggle to get out of his grip. Nonetheless, Pedro kept his strong hold on Maria, eventually Maria stopping. They both walked away from the sight of Alfred, both in tears as they returned home._

* * *

Date: March 20, 1860

Location: Rio Grande/Nueces River

Pedro had gotten to the river as soon as he could, seeing bloodshed between American and Mexican soldiers. He got off his horse, angrily seeing at how Alfred stood in-between the fighting, blood all over his uniform. Pedro tackled him to the ground, trying to land punches on his face. After a feeling a few punches to the face, Alfred made Pedro roll to the ground, trying to punch Pedro back. Pedro kept them rolling, eventually the both of them landing in the river. The generals of the battle panicked, seeing how the current quickly took both men down south, trying to run after them by foot. Both Pedro and Alfred were scared, holding onto each other as they tried to stop the river from taking them too far. Thanks to Alfred, he held onto a tree branch close to the river's edge, pulling both men out of the waters," What are you doing here?!"

Alfred blocked Pedro's kick, seeing he recovered more quickly. Alfred rolled back to get up, blocking more punches from Pedro and gaining advantage of the battle," You have any idea what my country is about to get into?!" Alfred kicked Pedro in the gut, sending him down to the floor. After kicking Pedro enough to no longer move, he tossed Pedro's hat aside, grabbing him by the hair and pinning him to the tree that saved their lives.

"¡Cabron!" When Alfred go close to his face, Pedro head-butt Alfred in the forehead, making Alfred take a few steps back away from Pedro. Pedro kept punching him, seeing Alfred only defend himself with his arms," You take my glasses, you take my land, you take the gold that belonged to me, you make me cry in front of my sister," Alfred heard random Spanish insults from Pedro, seeing he was tearing up again," You don't deserve any of this! Why are you here?! To take more of my pride!?"

Pedro was caught off guard as Alfred managed to grab Pedro by the throat, feeling Alfred's lips against his. Pedro's eyes widened as he saw Alfred wrap his arms tightly around his waist and pin him to the ground. Before Pedro could push him away, Alfred sat on top of him and pushed his wrists to the floor," Amigo, I need this… More than you think." Pedro became scared as he felt Alfred give him a deep bite into his neck. Pedro didn't scream as he bit into his neck, he felt he was stronger than that. He didn't moan as Alfred began to suck and lick up and down his neck, he felt he can resist Alfred's actions. He didn't close his eyes, seeing how lustful Alfred was just by looking into his eyes," I'm glad to see your face better… I don't regret ever waiting for you in California." Alfred began to caress the Mexican's face and stopped where there was a band-aid on his nose. Both of them heard footsteps coming closer to them, Alfred quickly halting as he was about to take off Pedro's shirt," Those are my soldiers…" Alfred got up quickly and helped Pedro get up, tossing Pedro's hat right after," Get out of here. I don't want to be forced to beat you." Pedro was shocked to hear Alfred that he wanted to run away," Hurry!!"

Pedro was speechless and motionless, seeing how Alfred looked deeply into his eyes. Pedro began to run away, leaving the scenario confused. He began to think why Alfred had come to the border of America and Mexico in the first place, also making sure that Alfred kept his word. He walked away quickly from the river, licking up some of the blood from the injuries from the fight with Alfred. Upon tasting his own blood, he had a taste of Alfred's blood, more confused on his strange actions. After walking far away from the battle in Rio Grande, he walked away and met in a small town by the river, seeing a few of the injured soldiers from the battle. A nurse from the town ran up to him, quickly checking his face injuries," ¿¡Que paso?! Los soldados todavian te estan buscando. Horita mandamos un soldado para que se regresen. (What happened?! The soldiers are still looking for you. Right now we'll send a soldier to bring them back.)"

Pedro sighed deeply, closing his eyes, feeling the nurse's hands on his face," Namas me di unos trancasos con el gringo. (I just had a fight with the white man.)" He made himself a test as he felt the nurse's fingers, wondering if he caresses made his skin jump. He began to wonder why he actually liked Alfred's kisses and the same time enjoying the touch of a woman," Me traes una cerveza, por favor. (Bring me a beer, please.)"

* * *

Date: May 5, 1862

Location: Puebla

Pedro had gone out with soldiers that were waiting by the ocean, hearing news that a perverted French man was coming down to try and conquer Mexico. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the reaction of Jose of why it was a bad idea. If it wasn't for him, Pedro wouldn't be waiting for the French army so eagerly.

Maria was outside walking with Lupe, both of them talking about their countries," Lo siento por tu hermano. Yo no sabia que America pudria hacer tan malo. (I feel for your brother. I didn't know America could be so mean.)"

Maria took a deep breath, holding onto the umbrella that they were both walking under," Ojala no va a molestarnos mas. Horita America esta batallando el mismo. (Hopefully he won't bother us more. Right now America is battling himself.)"

Lupe gasped," ¿No me digas, batalla civil? (Don't tell me, civil war?)" Maria nodded at her, making Lupe look at the land in front of her, staying speechless. They gasped as they heard gun fire, both of them running inside Pedro's and Maria's current house. Inside the house, Maria grabbed guns, prepared for French soldiers to come near-by. From the distance, they could see Pedro running inside the house, grabbing Lupe's arm.

"Seria una buena idea si regresas a tu casa (It'd be a good idea if you returned home)," said Pedro, dragging her out to the stables and shoving her to get on a horse.

"¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme con Maria! (I wanna stay with Maria!)" yelled Lupe, making Pedro cover her mouth quickly. Maria looked at Lupe saddened, kissing her cheek for good-bye as she helped Pedro put Lupe in a horse.

"Que Dios te protege… (May God protect you)" said Maria to Lupe, making the horse run out of their house and go south to where Lupe lived. A small tear went down Lupe's eyes, grabbing the ropes that commanded the horse and rode her way back home.

After Maria made sure she saw Lupe go far away into safety, making a small prayer and made her way back home. Once inside, she was handed rope of bullets and a gun, as well as a bottle of beer from Pedro," ¿Lista a pelear? (Ready to fight?)"

Maria grinned, seeing how Pedro had put on his favorite lucky charm on, the necklace of the cross, and took a good chug at her beer," Siempre estoy lista. (I'm always ready.)"

From the oceans that surrounded the village, a small band of soldiers emerged, both siblings seeing the French army accompanied by a strange man with long, blond hair," Au feu!"

* * *

The Mexican soldiers screamed in joy as they saw the French troops retreat, seeing Maria cheer with the rest of the soldiers," Ni piensan regresar. ¡Te daremos otra chingadera! (Don't think of ever coming back. We'll give you another beating!)" Maria faced her brother, seeing the bandage over his nose taken off during the fight, seeing him put the bandage back," ¡Yo no pense que tenias fuerza! (I didn't think you hard the power!)"

Pedro smirked at his sister," Yo tambien. (Me too.)" Pedro ran up to the general, putting his arm around him," Oye compa-, ¡vamanos a tomar un tragadito! (Hey man, let's go drink some!)"

Maria smiled very happily as she walked with the rest of the soldiers to much better grounds, glad to see the confidence in her brother coming back slowly," ¡Viva Mexico!"

* * *

Date: September 22, 1862

Location: Montgomery, Alabama

Alfred was running to the offices of where the offices of Jefferson Davis, slamming the door open, taking deep breaths and made Davis come out of his chair," So, Alfred. How did the talk with England and France go?"

Alfred gulped, feeling his hands shake," Arthur said there is no need for more cotton, unless we can provide him with better goods…"

The other men that stood out by the office of Davis began to whisper amongst each other worried, Davis asking Alfred once again," What about France?"

Alfred smirked a bit, bringing his fingers to his lips," He's too busy trying to conquer Mexico." The only reason why Alfred had stayed in the South more often than the North was because he would have a higher chance of meeting Pedro once again. He saw how disappointed Davis was, walking outside of his office along with other members in the Confederacy. Alfred stood in his room and saw a calendar that was posted on his wall, seeing the date," How unfortunate. I missed the twin's birthday again."

* * *

I guess I should point out some things not to confuse. I did do my research.

The battle in Rio Grande was because around the time, just before the Civil War, some folks of the South secretely wanted to conquer more of Mexico. Mainly to increase slavery. But their attempts (The Knights of Golden Circle) were failures. The date(s) when the fighting occured is unknown. D=

May 5, Cinco de Mayo. I hope that explains itself. (Funny it's coming from me, seeing that almost NO ONE in Mexico celebrates Cinco de Mayo.)

In September 22, 1862, the Emancipation Proclamation was signed. The Confederates could've won the battle if they had gotten help from England and/or France.

I think that might a bit to understand this chapter. Thanks for reading. ^^


	4. The pain of the revolution

I got distracted by continuing this story with looking for a job, writing a Hetalia crack pairing (SpainxCanada), and other personal stuff. D:

Sorry it took a while to update.

* * *

Date: February 22, 1913

Location: The Citadel/La cuidadela

Maria had been crying all day as she saw how their boss was soon to be assassinated by someone who had betrayed their own boss, the boss being Francisco Madero. Both had been very traumatized right beside their boss to see a shot in the head by a bullet. Maria was crying non-stop, seeing their new boss, Pedro Lascurain, chuckle at the sight," ¿Por que lloras? Les prometo yo les trato mas mejor que el muerto. (Why are you crying? I promise to treat you better than the dead one.)"

Lascurain gasped as he saw a fist coming towards him, falling to the ground as Pedro had punched him hard in the face," ¡Dejanos en paz! (Leave us alone!)"

Pedro had walked away from Lascurain and began to walk off with his sister elsewhere, trying to escape through a stone wall that protected the building. Maria cried harder one she saw the image outside of the building, seeing the dead brother of Madero. The dead brother had evidence of him being tortured before being killed, the dead corpse laying in the middle of the wall. Maria began crying much louder into Pedro's arms," ¿¡Por que?! ¿¡POR QUE?!! (Why?! WHY?!!)"

Pedro held onto his sister as tightly as he could, trying to hold up on tears and cries, getting his rope, tying it and threw it at a near-by tree, making it possible for both of them to climb on. He gave her his hat and made her climb the wall. Maria gasped as she heard noises of soldiers trying to look for them, climbing the wall as fast as she could. Pedro climbed shortly after her, seeing Maria wait for him on the very top. Pedro and Maria had both quickly made slipped down to the ground, both not caring that the burn when slipping down would hurt. Maria was surprised there was anyone around, but soon heard gunfire. Pedro also made his way down, leaving the rope there and quickly ran away with Maria," Que no haiga lugar en el cielo para ellos. (Let there be no room for them in heaven.)" Pedro took out guns from his boots, passing one to his older sister and looked at her. She dried up her tears, opening up one his vest, trying to get a small bottle of liquor. He halted her before she got a hold of it," Guardalo hasta que no nos pueden encontrarlos. (Keep it till they can't find us.)"

She hiccupped a bit, hearing the gunfire grow louder and saw that some of the soldiers from the government had found them. Pedro shot first, killing some of the soldiers that tried to capture them. They ran as far away as they could, once getting a hold of a random horse near-by and riding off with it. As Maria tried to ride the horse as far away as he could, Pedro had tried to shoot down any of the soldiers that tried to shoot down the horse. Both of them knew that most of people wouldn't dare try to hurt their nation, but they would do whatever it took to just have them by their side. Their escape was successful, although many other things failed in the process.

Once they were far away, the siblings sought some refuge in the house of an elderly couple. Maria began to look at the wounds on her brother, seeing a few of the bullets pierced his skin, some blood already staining the clothing he wore. He lay on the bed the elderly had offered, seeing Maria wash his wounds away with a bucket of water and a clean white sheet. Once she had seen how much scars that had reopened, Maria wept, wrapping her arms around her brother, sobbing softly. Without wanting to move, Pedro began to sing to her.

"_Ay, ay, ay, ay  
Canta y no llores  
Porque cantando se alegran  
Cielito lindo, los corazones"_

Once he felt her embrace around him loosen, he turned around and hugged her sister, both of them laying on the bed and trying to forget the day, both falling asleep next to each other. Pedro had hopes that things turned out for the best in the future.

* * *

Date: December 1, 1920

Location: Guadalajara, Jalisco

In the mist of a party in that evening, 3 couples of dancers danced in a ring of crowd that formed around land next to tables. The tables were decorations of a celebration between politicians and citizens. The middle couple that danced was none other than Pedro and Maria. Pedro's straw hat replaced by a black hat, as was the rest of his suit, which included black boots. Maria wore a colorful dress, blushing slightly as she felt somewhat exposed when dancing. The crowd kept cheering, until the mariachi had ended the song. The other two couples hid behind the hat to hide a kiss between each other; Pedro had grabbed Maria behind her back and dipped her down, both of them smiling at each other. After bowing in front of the cheering crowd, Pedro and Maria had their arms around each other, waking up to their new boss, bowing in front of him. Pedro was the first to speak," No te puedo decir que alegres nosotros sentimos, Alvaro Obregon Salido. (I can't tell how happy we both are.)"

"Has retaurado la paz en nosotros y paraste las cicatrices de la tierra (You have restored peace in us and stopped the wounds of the land)," said Maria, both siblings bowing once again. Once the crowd cheered again, both walked off and began to talk to other politicians. Both siblings drank their hearts away as they took bottles of alcohol, laughing with the people as family. Both couldn't have been happier as they heard the music of the mariachi go on, the people danced and ate in the party. Gun shots were fired, but it was out of joy, all the men and women celebrating till the morning. Both Pedro and Maria thought that they were finally going to have a boss that would stay with them for a while, trying to forget the sight of every other bosses they had that were assassinated in the Revolution of their country.

* * *

Date: December 2, 1920

Location: Guadalajara, Mexico

Pedro woke up to feel someone on top of him, trying to be careful as he could feel a heavy hangover stinging his head. When he had a good look, he saw others in the room where they all slept, the person on top of him was a woman. He sighed, wondering when in the night it happened. It got him worried; he remembered that his boss wasn't very fond of having women sleeping around without being married. It worried him more, trying to think hard of any memory of pleasure with the woman sleeping on top of him. He sighed deeply, getting off the bed and began to try and help the woman, cleaning up around her legs. The first time he let a woman touch him, it led to the loss of his virginity. The day after, he witnessed how the executed her for being unfaithful to her husband. Once he set the woman on the bed, he took the shirt, throwing it in a pit used for cooking. He walked in the house he stayed, snatching a spice from the kitchen, stepping aside from all the sleeping men, finally making his way outside. Just as he thought, no one had woken from the party. He roamed the city until he stopped by the cemetery, entering the gates and carefully saw all the graves of those who passed away, as well as catching the sight of new ones that were formed. He kept walking, stopping upon a certain tree with a gate around it.

"¿No tienes miedo de mi? (Aren't you afraid of me?)" There was a voice that came from the tree, making Pedro cross his arms afterwards.

"Namas puedes hablar conmigo porque toda la cuidad no esta despierto, (You can only talk to me because the rest of the town is sleeping)" said Pedro, seeing the spirit coming from the tree," Ademas, los ninos no te pueden ver. (Besides, the children can't see you.)"

"¿Que quieres de mi? Siempre vienes hablar conmigo o a Santiago (What do you want from me? You always want to talk to me or Santiago)," said the spirit, licking carefully one of the fangs in his mouth.

"… Voy a preguntar lo mismo que yo pregunte al chavo. ¿Por que hiciste lo que hicistes cuando estabas vivo? (I'm gonna ask you the same thing I asked the kid. Why did you what you did when you were alive?)" asked Pedro, putting his hands by his side.

The spirit of the vampire grinned at the country, slowly walking back into the tree," Porque me sentia vivo a ver matado gente, beber la rica sangre de su cuellos, y saber que todos tenian miedo de mi. (Because I felt alive when I killed people, drank the delicious blood from their necks, and knew that I was feared.)"

"¡Pedro! ¡Pedro!" The country turned to see a young girl walk up to him, seeing a flower in her hand," ¿Con quien estas hablando? (Who were you talking to?)"

"Namas estoy solo (I'm just lonely)," said Pedro, kneeling in front of her," Oye, ¿a quien vas a dar esa flor? (Hey, who are you gonna give that flower to?)"

"Alguien me la dio (Somebody gave it to me)," said the little girl," Tenia pelo amarillo y lentes. Y me dijo que te lo diera a ti (He had yellow hair and glasses. And he told me to give it to you.)"

Pedro's eyes widened, trying to not sound too desperate in front of her," ¿Donde esta el que te dio la flor? (Where is the guy that gave you the flower?)"

"Namas vino y me dio la flor (He just came and gave me a flower)," said the little girl, handing him the flower," Mi mama me dijo que los ninos dan flores a las ninas. ¿Eres hombre malo? (My mom said that boy give flowers to girls. Are you a bad man?)"

Pedro hugged the little girl tightly, feeling hit heartbeat increasing as he hugged the little girl tightly," No soy el malo. (I'm not a bad person.)" He felt a few tears come down his cheeks, hugging the little girl tightly enough to cause her harm.

"Mi papa me dijo que los hombres no lloran. (My dad said men don't cry.)" Pedro kept pulling her into a tighter embrace, his hands slowly creeping from her waist to her neck," Mi papa me dijo que los hombres deben que amar a las mujeres. El Padre me dijo que los hombres no pueden amar los hombres y las mujeres- (My dad says men are supposed to love women. The priest told me men can't love men and women-)"

Just in that instant, he felt his hand squeeze the neck of the little girl, looking at her dead in the eye, seeing the little girl struggle for breath. Pedro wanted to remove his hands away from her neck, at least try and loosen his grip, but the more he tried, the harder he squeezed. He wanted to run away as he felt the girl finally give out life, dying from his hands.

* * *

"¡PEDRO!" Pedro felt the sting of leather his hit face, opening his eyes quickly to see his sister looking down at him, with a sandal in hand," Me tenias preocupado. (You had me worried)"

Pedro took deep breaths, getting up slowly from the bed, feeling a headache on his head again," ¿Donde esta la nina? (Where's the girl?)"

"¿Nina?" asked Maria, crossing her arms at him," Estabas durmiendo. (You were sleeping.)"

Pedro rose his head for a while, bringing it back down on the bed he rested, taking more deep breaths," Namas fue un sueno… (It was just dream…)"

"Horita vengo, voy a traerte menudo. (Wait for me, I'm gonna bring you some menudo)"Maria walked out the room where her brother slept, leaving Pedro alone.

Pedro took more deep breaths, not believing that Alfred was still haunting him in his dreams. Ever since the American had kissed him in the small battle in Rio Grande, Alfred somehow appeared in his dreams, always humiliated him in any dreams. Pedro almost couldn't take it; he was afraid to admit to anyone that he was thinking too much about seeing Alfred. He tried to get up in the late morning to start the day, noticing that right out the window of where he slept was the view of the cemetery. Pedro flopped back into the bed, deciding to soon visit the American.

* * *

Feb 2, 1913 was in the Mexican Revolution, in _La decena tragedia_. It's a tragedy because Madero got bretrayed. They also did kill his brother too.

December 1, 1920 was when Alvaro Obregon Salido became the president around the end of Mexican Revolution. Mexico had undergone a good amount of presidents during the Revolution.

The dance that Maria and Pedro danced to is the typical Mexican folk dance and originated in Guadalajara.

In Guadalajara, there is a cemetery said to be haunted. There is a tree that is gated because there was once a vampire that killed people in that city long ago. (How long ago, I'm not too sure.) When the vampire was killed, there was a steak put in his heart and the folks of the town buried him in concrete slabs. Eventually the slabs broke and from the steak that killed him grew this tree. Also, the child named Santiago hanged himself in the cemetery when there was a hospital there. They cut down the tree in which he hung himself and the stump remains.


	5. The Great Depression

If anything, I reccomend you look at the site below. The first one gives you (and me) a good idea of how Pedro and Maria would look. The second will be needed for the following.

http://x-miiku-chan-x (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Mexico-Twins-Hold-149864989

http://www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=Gh1eGgFTLx4&feature=related

Warning (?): Yaoi be in this chapter. Enjoy. I tried to make it very... kinky?

* * *

"_¿T__e aquerdas de los dias que nuestro abuelito nos enseno las piramides?" _

"_Me imagino que tu lo recuerdas mas. Ni puedo ver su cara. Me da mucho dolor en el corazon que ni puedo recordarme de mi mismo abuelo. Como odio Antonio…"_

"_No hablas malo de el. El por lo menos nos ayudo a crecer."_

"… _Sabes que si no fuera por mi, tu no estubieras invitando Lupe cada mes. Por lo pronto, casi no veo a los demas. Namas mire a Rodolfo cuando el esta enojado con el Americano."_

"_En verdad, ella es la unica que puedo hablar que me entiende."_

"_¿Estas diciendo que tu hermano no te puede ayudar? Ademas, yo se que haces mas de hablar puro chisme y comer un pansito. Perdoname que naci un hombre."_

"_Pedro, hay algunas cosas que tu no puedes ayudarme._ _¿Que tonterias estas escuchando que piensas que soy haciendo mas con Lupe? Nosotros somos prima-"_

"… _Perdon."_

"_¿Sabes que? Algunas veces pienso que seria mejor si tú naciste mujer. Alamejor me gustaria mas el beso que me diste."_

_"¡Lesbiana!"_

"_¡Vet__e con el gringo! ¡Cada ves que te despierto siempre estas murmurando el nombre del hombre que te dio mas dano que nuestro padrastro!"_

"_¡El no me hizo nada! ¡Aunque tu eres la hermana mayor, yo creo que tú no sabes lo que hizo Antonio que nos robo de nuestra vida real!_

"_Y tu no sabes que dolor me da cuando se mi hermano no puede defender de su dignidad."_

"… _Me voy. No puedo continuar discutiendo asi."_

"_¿__¡__A donde vas?!"_

"_¿A que te importa? …Usa este tiempo para hacer mas amor con Lupe, puta fea lesbiana."_

"_¡Vallate a la verga!"_

_("Do you remember when our grandfather showed us the pyramids?"_

_"I can imagine you remember more than I. I can't even see his face. The inside of my heart hurts when I can't remember our grandfather. How I hate Antonio."_

_"Don't talk bad about him. At least he helped us grow."_

_"… You know, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be inviting Lupe every month. As far as I know, I hardly see the rest. I only saw Rodolfo when he was angry at the American."_

_"To be honest, she's the only one I can talk to that understands me."_

_"Are you saying your brother can't help you? I know you two do more than talk gossip and have a snack. Forgive me if I wasn't born a woman."_

_"Pedro, there are some things that you can't help me with. What kinds of things have you heard that makes you think I do more with Lupe? We're just cous-"_

_"… Sorry."_

_" You know what? Sometimes I think it would've been better if you were a woman. Perhaps I would've enjoyed that kiss more."_

_"Lesbian!"_

_"Go with that white man! Every time I wake you up, you murmur the name of the man that caused you more harm than out stepfather!"_

_"He didn't do anything! You may be my older sister, but I think you don't know that what Antonio did that robbed us of our real lives!"_

_"And you don't know the pain when I know my brother can't defend his dignity."_

_"…I'm leaving. I can't continue arguing like this."_

_"Where are you going?!"_

_"Why does it matter? …Use this time to make love with Lupe, you ugly lesbian bitch."_

_"Man-whore!")_

* * *

Date: October 30, 1929

Location: New York, New York

Pedro had walked around the city he heard that had many kinds of citizens around the world. He came to see it with his own eyes. He tried hard to cover his brown face with a hat and a huge coat. If he regretted something about taking a small leave from his sister, it was the location. He was used to warmer conditions; he should've known the north was colder. Upon just seeing the outside of the city in a black car, he saw so many dead bodies all around. Many people were crying in the streets, people begging Pedro for money desperately, and saw not too many vehicles in the road. The Mexican closed his eyes, pushing back the black bangs that began to grow longer, sighing as he tried to take his mind off of his sister he abandoned back home. The car came to a rough halt, making the man in the straw hat almost slide off his feet. Pissed, Pedro opened the door of the car and looked outside, seeing a mass of people wondering about in the streets, seeing one in particular called "Wall Street" and noticing how many angry and desperate people wanted to enter. Just as he was about to enter back in the car, someone fell on top of his car, making people yell in fear. Pedro jumped back, scared as the person who landed on the car was lifeless, looking up in the sky and heard cries from buildings above. Fearing if another person was to land on top of him, he ran away quickly.

He ran through street after street, passing through people of different races and tried to avoid any tall buildings he saw. Once he stopped, the running man halted to take deep breaths. If it wasn't for the stress inside his head, his breath would've returned to normal. He took a glance at where he stood now, seeing a two story building with people he'd never encountered before. For the most part, he saw many men enter inside the building, hearing yells from men and music that seemed rather new for the Mexican's ear. After a few minutes of relaxing, Pedro curiously entered the building, his eyes widening at the sight.

The walls of the building were dark colored, noticing how the lights on all the tables were dim. In the center of the building was a stage, where the lights seemed to be brightest. Pedro noticed this was a bar, but what disturbed him the most is how feminine some of the men looked. He couldn't tell if some of them were really women or not. Upon feeling a large growl from his stomach, he took off his hat and found himself a random open table, having a good look at the stage. A waiter came by, making the Mexican raise his eyebrow at his looks, just asking for water. He looked at the menu, his mind confused as he tried to read the English in the menu," ¿Como voy a preguntar por el gringo si no se como leer en ingles? (How am I gonna ask for the white man if I can't even read English?)"

Right at that instant, he saw the light in the center go off. He didn't notice the piano at the bottom of the stage, hearing the keys go off. A single light showed in the center of the stage, hearing men cheer as a leg came out of the curtains. The Mexican blushed darkly, not used to seeing so much exposure of one's body too often. The more of the body that came out, the harder the tan man had to keep himself calm. Once all of the body was out, Pedro stared in disbelief, seeing that the body belonged to no other than Alfred. At that instant, he wanted to walk up to the American who seemed to be cross-dressing and punch him right across the face. At the same time, he was mesmerized by Alfred's voice as the jumpy music made him stay motionless in his seat.

_Who's that coming down the street?  
Who's that looking so petite?  
Who's that coming down to meet me here?  
Who's that you know who I mean,  
Sweetest "who" you've ever seen,  
I could tell him miles away from here.  
_

Pedro gulped as he saw Alfred's outfit to be all white and very short, noticing how skinny Alfred had gotten. He wore a blue hat that he had tossed out into the audience, after finishing the first verse of the song. He moved his hips to the song, making the men whistle at the dancing man, enjoying the attention. The red was on his lips, making all the people pay most attention to his face.

_  
Yes sir, that's my baby  
No sir, I don't mean maybe  
Yes sir, that's my baby now _

_Yes, ma'am, we've decided  
No ma'am, we won't hide it  
Yes, ma'am, you're invited now_

_Oh by the way, oh by the way  
When we reach the preacher I'll say (with feeling!)_

_Yes sir, that's my baby  
No sir, I don't mean maybe  
Yes sir, that's my baby now!_

Pedro took deep breaths, hearing Alfred sing randomly to the tune, noticing how Alfred wasn't wearing his glasses. He would've been angrier if it wasn't that Alfred began to move all around, hearing more cheers from the crowd.

_Yes sir, that's my baby  
No sir, I don't mean maybe  
Yes sir, that's my baby now _

_Yes, ma'am, we've decided  
No ma'am, we won't hide it  
Yes, ma'am, you're invited now_

_Oh by the way, oh by the way  
When we reach the preacher I'll say (with feeling!)_

Just as he was going to continue, he walked off the stage and onto the tables, hearing more cheers. Just at that instant, Pedro gulped as he saw Alfred stare at him.

_Yes sir, that's my baby  
No sir, I don't mean maybe  
Yes sir, that's my baby now!_

At the end of the song, Alfred wrapped the blue, fluffy scar around his neck. Pedro felt the cross-dresser sit on top of him, blushing very darkly as his lips came closer to his face. Alfred had gotten the straw hat next to Pedro and covered their faces. Both lips went into contact, making Pedro almost jump out of his seat (except Alfred had his weight down on him) and the crowd cheered and whistled on. Once the lights went out, Alfred immediately got off of Pedro and began to rush out of the building with him. Pedro was too shocked to even realize what was happening, soon noticing he was in an apartment.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alfred, noticing how his voice became more masculine then when he was singing.

Pedro tried to avoid looking at the flashy Alfred, putting his hat on and covering his eyes," Why is you in a dress?" He quickly rid of the blue scarf on his neck and threw it on the floor.

Alfred began to walk into the bathroom in his apartment, turning on the water from the sink," You answer my question first."

Pedro sighed, pulling his hat up to see Alfred was washing his face. With the sound of his boots going off, Pedro took a good look into the apartment, noticing slightly better conditions of living then he had," My answer too largo (long)."

"Have you been practicing your English?" Pedro growled, making him stomp into the bathroom, ready to punch Alfred for his ignorance. He halted and blushed very darkly as he saw the sight of Alfred facing his back towards Pedro, seeing the American now naked while still washing his face. Alfred blinked and looked back, seeing how red the Mexican's face was. He was about to turn his whole body, but Pedro knew at that instant if he saw his whole body, he would've wanted to pin him against the sink and his body would be in control of his lust. He acted quickly and pulled a knife out of his boot and threw it towards Alfred, barely missing his face by an inch. Alfred was thrown back in surprise, feeling himself pushed against the wall and felt the knife at the front of his neck," No voy hacer dano. (I'm not going to harm.)"

Pedro blushed much darker, hearing how Alfred had began to speak Spanish to him, pushing the knife closer to Alfred's skin," No me hagas reir. (Don't make me laugh.) Why is you kissing me!? I'm not hoto (gay [offensive]) like you."

"L-l-l-loo-mira…" Alfred felt the blade scratch across his throat as he gulped," It doesn't matter if you really hurt me… Soy triste (I'm sad)… No, depressed."

"Why could I care?" asked Pedro, making sure Alfred doesn't turn around. If Pedro got a good look at Alfred, he knew the knife will drop from his hand. What Pedro failed to realize is his face was too close to Alfred.

Alfred moved his head back hard and smacked Pedro's face. Pedro dropped his knife and was tackled to the floor. The back of the tan man's face hit the floor roughly, closing his eyes shut from the pain. Once he felt a hand brush up where women usually like to touch, his eyes when wide open, looking right in Alfred's eyes," Amigo… Todavia necesito hacer esto (I still need to do this.)" Alfred roughly took off the bandage on his nose, hearing Pedro wince at the pain. Blood slowly tickled down his nose, the one scar in his body that never seemed to heal. Alfred took out his tongue and slowly brushed it on the scar, feeling the darker man shiver.

Pedro began to feel his pants getting tighter. Somehow, without even him noticing, Alfred found a certain spot that sent him shivers down his spine. He tried to wriggle out of Alfred's grip on his hand, but Alfred kept licking the spot over and over, trying to wonder if he'd get a sound out of Pedro's mouth," Parale (Stop)…"

Alfred didn't bother to stop, grabbing Pedro by the neck, roughly to bring Pedro up. He pushed him against the wall and bit on his neck hard. Pedro's eyes went wide open once again, his body trembling as he felt one scar beginning to reopen, feeling his eyes tear up slightly," Did I ever tell you I like the color of your skin?"

His face reddened from the question Alfred asked, trying to push him off. Instead of successfully getting Alfred away from him, he was kneed in the gut, taking out his breath momentarily," Cabron…"

"If you keep doing this, I will be more rough." Pedro pulled on Alfred's hair, hoping that he'd stop sucking on his neck and felt his shirt being slowly opened," And more teasing."

Once his shirt was completely taken off, Alfred immediately began to bite hard into one of the brown nipples on Pedro's chest, finally hearing a hiss come out of his mouth," Maldito cabron…"

"Don't make it violent," said Alfred in a low, lustful voice, sucking roughly on Pedro's nipple, pinching the other to try and encourage the brown-skinned man to moan. Pedro kept his teeth clenched, feeling a slight trail of saliva come down his mouth and slowly creep down his face. He closed his eyes, hoping it was just a dream he'd wake up from. Pedro no longer tried to pull on Alfred's hair, instead he pushed his face down and kick him in the face. Pedro tried to make a run out of the apartment, not caring if he didn't have a shirt on, but halted as he felt a small cut on the back his leg, falling to the ground. On his view was his knife, which Alfred soon picked up from the floor and now placed it under Pedro's jaw," I guess this will happen the hard way."

Pedro was lifted up again with Alfred clutching his throat, pushed again into the wall, and felt the knife tear up the pants he wore. He gasped loudly, put his gasp was muffled by a rough kiss from the blue-eyed blond. By this point, Pedro felt too weak to fight back, especially since there was a cut that made him in extreme pain. Pedro soon felt his legs being thrown up over Alfred's shoulders and an unprepared Pedro began to scream upon feeling the other's length enter him slowly. His dark-brown eyes began to become watery, feeling more of his blood from his nose come down his face, as well as the blood from his leg being smudged on Alfred's white skin. He felt Alfred lick up the blood trail from the bottom of Pedro's jaw and lick the wound over and over. Pedro kept yelling, feeling his own erection growing as well as Alfred's," No…"

He felt a hand pump his length rather quickly, making Pedro gasp loudly and take deep, quick, and hoarse breaths. Pedro's eyes were half open, noticing how Alfred didn't a look away from him after he started to move his hand. Pedro tried to clutch the wall and felt Alfred kiss him deeply on the lips. The kiss led to licking their tongues while the blond moved his head from side to side to lick the corner of Pedro's lips, surprised to have Pedro do the exact same thing back. From the kissing and licking, they withdrew their lips and began to lick each other's tongue in the open air, hearing a loud moan come out of Pedro's mouth. Alfred stopped for a while, leaving Pedro's tongue alone," That's what I want to hear. Keep doing that…"

More moans came from his mouth as the hand on Pedro's length moved faster, the water in eyes becoming teary from the pleasure that was building up. His mouth was open during all the moans, feeling his limit coming soon. Just before Pedro could release, Alfred let go of his hand, raising Pedro higher with his hands on the Mexican's ass and began to slowly push forward. Instead of hearing a scream from the brown man, he heard a yell, almost as if Pedro was asking for it," Alfredo…"

The blush on Alfred's face became darker, immediately feeling his body thrust into Pedro very roughly, almost to the point of being violent. His back was arching away from the wall, his hands were now over his head and helped him lean towards the leading man, his legs tried to push Alfred's face closer to his, his mouth kept bringing out yells, his eyes were desperately trying to stay open, all those things made Alfred want to make the man against the wall want to spend off his orgasm in the best way he could possibly give him," Just let go, Pedro."

Once Alfred said those words, he let out one final yell and his orgasm hit him suddenly. On Alfred's eyes, he had never seeing so hot in his life, making him give out a low moan and stop his thrusts into the Mexican's ass. Pedro took deep breaths, his eyes closed due to the orgasm he let go, feeling Alfred slowly bring down his legs. Pedro sighed in relief, but felt his legs stop around Alfred's waist. The strong arms that kept him in the air was now wrapped around the black-haired man and soon Pedro was being picked up away from the wall. He was roughly set down on the sink, his ass landing on the end, Pedro leaning back and clutching the ends of the sink. Alfred put his hands now around Pedro's sides and continued what he did on the wall, Alfred seeing Pedro's erection rise once more.

* * *

Pedro laid on the bed tiredly. He couldn't recall how many orgasm he had, nor could he recall all the different kind of things Alfred tried to pull on him. It all ended in the bed, where his legs were spread apart and down on the floor while his upper body was lying on the bed. When Pedro tried to move, he felt so much pain on his lower regions, hissing once again. He touched the wound on his nose and felt the blood that surrounded his nose scar was hard and dry. He felt his leg injury was covered in a band-aid and saw Alfred slept tiredly next to him at the edge of the bed. Pedro felt like cursing himself for letting himself being violated by Alfred. Pedro wanted to prove to Alfred he was stronger than him, but on this day, he failed miserably. He knew then that Alfred took his strength, his dignity, his land, and his pride.

* * *

Apperantly, back in the Roaring 20s, gay bars (or "pansy clubs") were out there for folks who were not straight. And shocklingly, folks were more accepting with homosexual folks. If you didn't notice, I tried to patronize (sp?) Alfred's flapper clothing. (Red lips, blue hat and scarf, white dress, GET IT?)

The date is after the Great Depression, which is why there was someone who landed on top of Pedro's car. Many people did commit suicide, which is why he saw many dead bodies in New York City in the first place. (Don't really need Wikipedia's help for that.)

I feel like I might've made Alfred OOC. Oh well. I actually tried to make the yaoi very intruiging. I'm ready to pass out on my bed now. Till next chapter.


	6. Haiti & the beginning of WW2 for America

I feel so nervous about how I did in the last chapter. I'm not sure if anyone liked the whole "gay Alfred" thing. I cannot stress enough how much reviews keep me motivative to continue writing fanfics. But perhaps, that's just me being selfish. Time to break a little cycle I've been doing as of lately.

* * *

Date: January 13, 2009

Location: Haiti

"¡Lo encontramos! (We found him!)"

Many of the countries gasped and quickly ran over to Inez (Venezuela). She held the hand of someone who had been stuck in the rubble. The hand was barely visible by a small opening, making it impossible for anyone to fit their whole body in the small opening. The string bracelet on his wrist was the only distinction that made it certain it was him. The first nation to quickly get there was Navarro (Dominican Republic), holding his hand while Inez ran to get equipment," No te preocupes, Jose. Todos estamos aqui."

The family nations began to quickly come towards the rubble where Jose (Haiti) was stuck, getting out of the way as Ana (Puerto Rico) brought the machinery to bring down the floor right below. Santiago (Cuba), Luis (Peru), Reynaldo (Brazil), Alberto (Uruguay), and Pedro were ready to get the floor, some of them getting the parts where Ana had carefully used the machine to take down the wall. After she finished, she quickly got out of the way and Manuel (Honduras) and Jorge (Ecuador) also tried to help. Many of them gasped as they saw the horrible condition on Jose's body. Hernando (Bolivia) quickly shooed all the flies that tried to eat his flesh wounds. Jaime (Paraguay) and Yolanda (Nicaragua) quickly tried to cover the wounds all around his body, making sure to sanitize his wounds thanks to Rodolfo's (Panama) medicine. Lola (Columbia) was brought a bottle of water to Jose's lips, bringing up his head to let him drink the liquid. She came in contact of a fluid in her hand, slipping her hand carefully away from Jose's head and saw blood mixed with the color of rubble in her hand. Carlos (Chile) and Yahir (Argentina) brought in a stretcher and set it next to Jose, bringing his body carefully in it. Jaime and Yolanda both worked as quick as they could to cover up all the wounds, soon seeing more materials brought in to help Jose. Maria began to wash up all the white covering his entire body with a wet cloth while Francisco (El Salvador) began to put new clothes on him. Rosa (Costa Rica) and Lupe (Guatemala) brought more patches of wet cloth to put over his body, trying to cool down the man. Navarro held his hand again after Jose was better taken care of, crying by his side.

"Hermano, estas vivo… (Brother, you are alive.)"said Navarro, trying not to clutch Jose's hand too tightly. Lola kept bringing water down his lips and singing a soft melody, being more careful when she brought his head up. Maria got a fly swatter in hand and began to kill all the flies that came anywhere close to Jose. Francisco, Chile, Yahir, and Rodolfo carefully got the sides of the stretcher and brought him out the building, followed by the other nations. They all came to rescue family they were afraid to lose.

* * *

Maria sighed as they saw Pedro pull out drugs from his pockets,"¿¡ Hasta traiste eso aqui?! (You even brought that here?!)"

Pedro looked at Maria, taking a serious look at her. The other siblings also looked in disbelief of Pedro,"Desde que Santiago hizo la operacion, ¿no piensas que le duele el cuerpo? (When Santiago did the operation, don't you think his body hurts?)" He brought a needle and set it on Jose's free hand, carefully injecting the drug.

Maria still sighed afterwards," Por lo menos tus drogas se ponen de buen uso. (At least your drugs are being put to good use.)"

Santiago came into the room, making some of the family cringe at the sight of Santiago having a bloodied doctor's coat, hearing him cough before speaking," Escuche que Pedro trayo drogas… ¿Tienes mas? (I heard Pedro brought drugs... Do you have more?)"

Pedro took a deep breath and took out a small bag's worth of drugs and gave it to Santiago, making other family members a little shocked to see he had more," Me hace mas malo si no te lo doy. (It does me more harm if I don't give them to you.)"

Lupe walked up to Pedro, putting a hand on his shoulder lightly," ¿Estas bien si haces eso? Que pasa si Ameri- (Are you okay if you do that? What if Ameri-)"

"No creo que va venir muy pronto (I don't think he's coming soon)," said Pedro emotionally, scratching the band-aid on top of his nose wound," Ademas, seria mejor que yo empieze de controlar mi problema. Y parar el Cartel. (Besides, it's better if I start to control my problem. And stop the Drug War.)"

Lupe turned around to see Maria's face, seeing a genuine smile across her face that Lupe herself hadn't seen in a while, making her smile a bit. But the few seconds of silence was disrupted as they heard a hysterical laugh from afar. Both Rodolfo and Santiago became mad at whose voice it belonged to, soon to be halted by Ana and Rosa. Right before Maria could stand by Pedro's side, the door to the hospital room where Jose was lying was slammed open and wind came into the door, Pedro expecting to see Alfred at the door, but except saw Sadiq. The other Latin countries gasped as they saw how he slammed the door right away and held onto it to avoid having a certain American slam on the door.

"Hey! There are others who want to help Haiti too!"

Pedro clenched his teeth upon hearing Alfred's voice, feeling Maria hug him from behind," Hey…" Pedro, Maria, Santiago, and Rodolfo looked as Sadiq talked," I really want to help as much as I can. Including you guys."

Pedro chuckled, walking up to the Turkish man and crossed his arms at him," I don't know… You are the same man that gave Antonio the blood to have the guts to conquer out lands. I believe you started all that."

"Pedro, parale. Namas nos quiere ayudar, (Stop it, Pedro. He just wants to help us.)" said Maria, grabbing Pedro's arm.

"… I'll give you credit for keeping that bastard away from us," said Pedro in a saddened voice, turning around and sat by the wall, seeing how much Sadiq struggled to keep the door behind him shut. After a while, the banging stopped, the nations inside the room hearing footsteps going away from the room. Sadiq carefully opened the door and looked for any other nation that might've come by, feeling something tug at his leg. He almost kicked up to the sky but saw a small child hugging his leg.

"Who are you?"

"Soy Belize. (I'm Belize.)"

Lupe quickly ran towards the door and pushed Sadiq aside. She kneeled down and hugged the young child tightly," ¿Por que veniste, Cheche? ¡Te dije que estaba peligroso aqui! (Why did you come, Cheche? I told you that it's dangerous here!)"

"Porque me enfado, mon (Because I couldn't stand him, mon)," Lupe looked up at the person she had let in charge of Cheche, Diego (Jamaica).

Sadiq crept behind Lupe as she was nagging with Diego, but he stopped when he saw the cute face of Cheche, backing away from the door. Maria tried to calm down Lupe and Diego from arguing, slowly making the both of them calm down.

Jose slowly opened his eyes he felt a familiar tune from a familiar voice. Navarro's eyes widened as he came into eye contact with him, slapping his face lightly," ¿Me escuchas? (Can you hear me?)"

Jose tried to move his head, but only had the strength to lift a finger and curl it up and down," No te muevas (Don't move)," said Francisco," Descansa por un rato. (Rest up.)" After feeling his forehead, Francisco brought a water bottle and passed the water down his lips. Navarro kept humming the song, stroking Jose's face gently and made the darker man close his eye lids to rest.

As Pedro saw how Jose got up, he grabbed Alberto, Reynaldo, and Luis," Vamonos a traer mas comida y agua. (Let's go get more water and food.)"

Pedro looked at Sadiq after he finally stopped staring at Cheche's face, "Thanks for caring. It's best you try and help other nations with saving lives. We are too close to leave Jose just yet to help the rest of his home."

Sadiq nodded at him," I understand. I did this out of request of Antonio."

As the other Latin countries saw the few others walk out of the hospital, Maria, Lupe, Cheche, and Diego finally walked back into the room, trying to make sure Jose was doing just fine.

* * *

Date: December 10, 1941

Location: Washington D.C.

"Pedro, escuchame- (Pedro, listen-)"

"No, necesito hacer esto. (No, I need to do this.)"

"¿Por que? No te ama. ¡Nunca te va amar! Toda la culpa es de su je- (Why? He doesn't love you. He'll never love you! The fault is all on his bo-)"

"¡¡Maria!!"

Maria looked at her brother as she knew she got stares from the politicians in the capital. Maria looked away and stared at the door where Alfred was talking to his boss," Nunca me gusto Alfredo. (I never liked Alfred.)"

Pedro held onto Maria's hand after, looking deep into her eyes," Ya te dije mi razon de porque vine aqui. Te prometo que despues no voy a tratar de hacer 'negocios' con el. (I already told you why I came here. I promise that after I won't try and 'negotiate' with him.)"

"Hey guy- Eww! You guys are into that stuff?" Pedro and Maria both looked at Alfred as he came out the door at last.

Maria looked away angrily, crossing her arms," Pinche pendejo que no tiene hermano. (Fucking bastard who doesn't have a brother.)"

Alfred laughed a bit, whispering into Pedro's ear," Hey, I didn't know your sister would look this hot, even when she's mad."

Pedro eyes widened at the reaction while Maria became furious," I can understand English!"

Alfred kept laughing, seeing how Pedro tried to calm down his sister, wishing a bit that he spoke Spanish," Ha ha ha! My friend, has your sister calmed down already?"

Maria still kept her arms crossed and closed her eyes in anger," ¿Sabes que? Namas termina esto. (You know what? Just finish this.)"

Pedro cleared his throat, looking at the taller man," We," Alfred wasn't convinced as he saw Maria give Pedro a dirty look," have thought about this. And for the sake of our beloved home, we would like to join the Allies."

"Great!" Alfred pat Pedro's shoulders," Another support for the hero!"

"Oye, ¿que no vas a ir las conferencias? (Hey, aren't you going to go to the conferences?)" asked Maria.

"Yes, the country of Mexico will support the United States of America," said Pedro. He immediately grabbed Maria's hand and began to make his journey back home.

"Hey! Where you going?!" yelled Alfred from afar.

Pedro stopped walking. Maria was wondering why Pedro was acting like this suddenly," We just finished our conversation. If you want anything, just give us a call." Pedro put on his straw hat once him and Maria walked outside the capital and entered the car where they would be escorted back home.

Alfred looked at them from a distance and blinked as he saw the siblings holding hands. Memories of Arthur came to him mind, making him smile for the moment, but then he realized something was odd about the small conversation he had with the siblings," Hey, couldn't they just call me instead of coming all the way over here?" Alfred was very curious and got into his own car where he too would be escorted to the airport, to meet with the Allies for the war.

* * *

In December 7, 1941 , the Pearl Harbor attack happened. Why did these guys meet up 3 days after? Well, think of the tranportation back then. Plus, a day where America had to recover from the shock of the attack. If you haven't noticed, the reason why some dates are a little off is mainly because of the transportation of that time.

I do hope the best for Haiti. I also did hear the earthquake around the Guatemala/El Salvador area, but the damages weren't as grave. Nonetheless, I wish the best for them as well.

You're probably wondering WTF is Turkey doing there? They've actually been very active on aiding Haiti. I've heard them in their rescue missions and the TV stations that are also there.

I forgot to mention Jamaica and Belize in the chapter I introduced the Latin countries. I made Belize a child because, man, that country is SMALL.

Also, I made Cuba the doctor because I saw a movie about how Cuba's health system is quite top notch that the citizens seem to have to trouble with health too much. As for Ana having the equipment, let's just say Puerto Rico and US kinda have a close tie.

Thanks for reading. :D


	7. Sickness and national flags

I am very disappointed at . So many people here are probably facing uploading problems. I can only hope this makes it on as it is.

Para los que hablan en Espanol, ¿saben que me encanta Mujeres Asesinas? Hasta quiero hacer otra historia que es similar, namas con las caricaturas de Hetalia. Pues, no seria Mujeres Asesinas aun que namas pongo todas la mujeres de la serie (o combierto todo los hombres a mujeres. 8DDDDD)

* * *

Date: June 11, 2009

Location: San Salvador, El Salvador

"Que tanto calor que hace, (It's so hot.)" said Lupe in small distress.

"No me requerdes. Con el problema de nuestra planeta, no se mira que el calor se parare muy pronto (Don't remind me. With the problem in our planet, it doesn't look like the heat will stop anytime soon)," said Maria.

"Oye, ¿no viste el Nuevo episodio de Mujeres Asesinas? (Hey, did you see the new episode of 'Killer Women'?)"

"Ay, ¿como que no? No puedo parar de mirarlos. (How couldn't I? I can't stop watching them.)"

"Mujeres… (Ladies)" The two women turned their heads to look at Francisco," Ya casi vamos ha empesar la fiesta. ¿Donde esta Pedro? (We're about to start the party. Where's Pedro?)"

Maria looked away for a moment, taking a good look into Lupe's eyes," Esta enfermo. (He's sick.)"

"Me olvido que esta pasando con el, (I forget what's happening to him.)" the dark-skinned man took a drink on the water bottle he had in hand," Es milagro que tu no te enfermaste. (It's a miracle you're not sick.)"

In that instant, Francisco wished that he hadn't spoken so soon. Maria's eyes widened, her face became pale, and she fainted. Lupe screamed as she caught Maria in her arms," ¡Ayudame! (Help me!)"

* * *

Location: Mexico D.F./ Mexico City

Pedro took deep breaths in the hospital bed he was in, opening his eyes slowly. Last he recalled, he wasn't feeling so good and his sister made his vegetable soup," ¿Donde- (Where-)"

"Buenas noches." Pedro's eyes widened as he heard a familiar voice, immediately moving to the side of the bed and threw up on the floor below.

* * *

Date: August 9, 1974

Location: Tijuana

Pedro looked annoyed at Alfred as he chugged down a tequila in his hand," Oh man, is this good stuff!" The Mexican let out an "oof!" as he was slapped hard in the back, barely keeping his composure.

"Pasame otra tequila para mi amigo (Pass me another tequila for my friend)," said Pedro to the bartender," I heard what happened yesterday. But why come here?"

The American let out a crackle and chugged down the other tequila bottle," Because my country is falling apart..." Pedro tried his best to understand Alfred while he was under the influence. Pedro hadn't bothered to touch his second drink, shook his head a bit.

"Okay, your boss left. It's not that bad," said Pedro as he took a sip of his drink, remembering many of his previous bosses.

"Oh yeah? What happens if you are at war with some Vietnamese just because you're trying to prove you're better than the scary Russian. I have to _force_ my people into it. There is a problem with oil- by the way, I'm very glad you're not helping too much- that leaves my people to wonder what they will do. Not to mention babies are dying because of someone from Texas. Oh! Did I forget to mention that it's all happening at the _same_ time?"

Pedro kept shaking his head," It's gonna be okay. I wouldn't complain if I were you. If you really hate Ivan, you should already change the red in your flag."

"Woah, woah, **woah**." Pedro sharply turned his head to see Alfred cracking up from his seat, hearing a bang on the counter. Alfred kept punching down on the counter while dying of laughter," I can't change my flag! The red proves I'm more brave than anyone else."

Pedro frowned; he had enough of listen to Alfred whine," I'm sure you are pretty brave when you're 'doing the deed.' But that can't be true. If it was, that means that your people won't be afraid to fight in their own land against any enemies. You've changed since World War 2. You're not brave anymore. You can't win unless Ivan is too big for you. Oh, that's right, he is. It's shown all over his flag."

Alfred remained silent after listening to Pedro speak. A smirk appeared on his face," Says the pussy who's flag looks _almost_ like Italy's flag. Please, do explain to me why is that." Pedro's eyes were kept wide after Alfred finished talking. He fought hard to keep the tears from falling down his eyes.

* * *

Date: September 1, 1810

Location: Dolores, Guanajuato

"¡Vamanos, Pedro! ¡Ya quiero amontonar el caballo! (C'mon, Pedro! I want to ride the horse!)" whined Maria. Pedro grumbled as she heard giggles coming from Lupe's mouth.

"¡Callense! ¿Por que usted no los hacen? (Shut up! Why don't you guys do it?)" Pedro picked up the rope from the floor and eyed the horse he was trying to catch.

"¡Porque somos ninas! (Because we're girls!)" yelled Lupe at him," ¡Ademas, Francisco ya sebe como hacerlo y es de mi hedad! (Besides, Francisco already knows how to do it and he's my age!)"

"¡No comio sus frijoles! (He didn't eat his beans!)" yelled Maria at him.

"¡Pues tu hazlo, gordota! (You do it then, fattie!)" yelled Pedro at Maria.

"¡¡PEDRO!! ¡¡MARIA!! ¡¡¿Donde estan?!! (Where are you?!!)"

Pedro and Maria both gasped at the sound of an older man yelling at them," ¡Lupe, correle! ¡Escondate! (Lupe, run! Hide!)"

Lupe ran into the woods near-by, taking Maria's word for it. Maria and Pedro ran off into separate directions, running away from the man's voice that kept calling them out. Maria stopped running as she no longer heard footsteps coming at her direction. As the scared teenager she was, she ran to go and find her brother. They always got caught together. Pedro kept running as fast as he could, hearing the steps getting louder. He tripped on a piece of rock and fell to the floor roughly. He hissed in pain and felt weight crushing him down to the floor. He kicked and struggled against the taller man and felt his body completely flip over," ¡Dejame en paz! ¡No hize nada malo!"

Afterwards Pedro couldn't speak as he felt a pair of lips kiss his own. His hands were put over his head as the other began to take off his pants. Pedro's eyes widened in fear as he saw lustful eyes for the first time. He shut his eyes and tried to muffle his screams of plea. Within minutes, he was violated on the grass lands and left alone after the other man left him there," Eso es lo que pasas cuando no te portas bien. A la proxima, te pongo a punto de morir. (This is what happens if you don't behave. Next time, I'll put you to the brink of death.)"

Pedro was left in tears, feeling the blood coming out underneath him, keeping strong to hide his cries. He gasped as he heard footsteps, immediately getting up from the floor. He noticed Maria look at him without his pants and blood forming around where he laid. Maria looked at him in disbelief, feeling her own tears fall down her face. The cries that were heard all day came from Maria's weeping. She had been too late to suffer with her brother.

* * *

Date: June 12, 2009

Location: Mexico D.F

Maria was in a bed that was in the same room with Pedro," Hermanito… (Little brother)"

She tensed as she felt the caress from someone, feeling how rough the touch felt," No hables. Necesitas descansar. (Don't speak. You need to rest.)"

She refused to look at the man, who kept caressing her face, her eyes tearing up as she felt so fatigued to lift a finger," Trate mucho de entender por que hiciste Pedro sufrir tanto. Yo pense que tienas un poquitito de amor por el. Es tan solo, no sabes todo lo el sufre para su gente y para los demas. Yo fui la que decidi los colores de nuestra bandera para que no olvides que nosotros todavia existimos. (I tried so much to understand why you made Pedro suffer so much. I thought you might have the slightest pinch of love for him. He's so lonely, you don't know all he suffers for his people and the rest. I was the one who decided which colors of our flag so you don't forget we still exist.) "

"Maria-"

"Vallate con el diablo. Si sabia que hibas a venir hasta ahorra, seria mejor que nunca viniste. Tenías casi dos-cientos anos para mirarnos. No hubiera durado tanto tiempo para al fin vernos. Te odio, Antonio- ¡Vasta! (Go to hell. If I knew you were coming now, it was best you never came. You have about two hundred years to see us. It shouldn't have lasted that long to finally see us. I hate you, Antonio- Leave!)" Maria coughed loudly, feeling the lack of oxygen run out her lungs. Nurses came into the room and tried to put an oxygen mask to help her breathe.

Antonio just watched the whole scenery go on, walking out the door once he saw Maria was breathing fine. Just outside the door was Alfred, holding the meal of Pedro in his hands," What are you doing here?"

"I should say the same."

Antonio picked up his composure, taking a deep breath," Did… Arthur ever do anything to you that made you hate him?"

"A few things here and there, but probably not as bad as what you've done," said Alfred, watching Antonio just walk right past him," I didn't know you could be so cruel. You seem so different now."

"Take my advice: you're not going to help Pedro either. I hear the things from Arthur and Francis that I never thought you could do."

After hearing a few steps, Alfred yelled loudly," At least it's not too late for me!"

* * *

Date: August 10, 1974

Location: Tijuana

Pedro had carried Alfred, looking at how he was loosing it. He looked at an electronic clock about the city and saw it was just past midnight," Did I ever tell you you're beautiful, azucar?" Pedro looked at how Alfred winked at him," That's right, I called you sugar in your language."

"Te voy a mandar tu pais. (I'm sending you back to your country)"

"Don't leave me! I'm so lonely!"

"Ya callete. No quiero que nadie nos vea. (Shut up. I don't want anyone to see us)"

"But I really like you. Why don't we hit an alley way and do it there?"

"Estas borracho. (You're drunk)"

"And you're seducing me."

"… No eres homosexual. (You're not homosexual.)"

"But I just gave you a kiss! Like we used to in the old times."

Pedro felt a tear go down his eye, putting down his straw hat and felt relieved as he saw the border," Yo se que no me entiendes ni te vas a recordar lo que te voy a decir. Te quiero, Alfredo. Pero me duele saber que me quitas todo. Y cuando al final te quito algo, me da más dano a mí. (I don't know how you understand me and you won't remember what I'm going to tell you. I love you, Alfred. But it hurts to know that you take away everything. And when I finally take something from you, it does me more pain.)"

"Now I really love you. You sure you don't want to take me home?"

"Vasta de aqui, estupido. (Leave me alone, stupid.)" Pedro shoved Alfred hard into the other side of the border. He put down his straw hat and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Once upon the streets, he raised his hand for a taxi and made his way to the airport," Chofer, ¿te has enamorado? (Driver, have you fallen in love?)"

"Claro que si. (Of course)"

"¿Con quien? (With who?)"

"Mi familia, mi esposa, y mi paiz. (My family, my wife, and my country.)"

Pedro smiled a bit, looking out the city and noticed the huge Mexican flag that blew against the wind, "Estoy contento de escuchar eso. (I'm glad to hear that.)"

* * *

Around June 11, 2009, H1N1 was already considered an epidemic.

In August 8, 1974, the current president at the time, Richard Nixon, resigned from office. While that, there was the Cold War, the Vietnam War, the oil crisis in which Americans had to proportion the gas they could take all week, and abortion became legal in the same year (or the year before. Either way, it devistated a lot of people and court was very emotional.) The most funniest thing about the court case, the woman who wanted abortion to be legalized came from Texas.

September 1, 1810 happens to be 15 days before Mexico declares indepence from Spain.


	8. Pedro's only possesion

OMG, an update at long last. I blame my awesome major (Linguistics and possibly Chinese [why not go for Spanish too?]) I at least owe you some yaoi. 8D

* * *

Date: September 28, 1960

Location: Havana, Cuba

"Me sorprendi que estas en alancia con la Union Sovietca. ¿Por que hiciste hasa decision? (I'm surprised you are in aliance with the Soviet Union. Why did you make that dicision?)" Pedro munched on a piece of jalapeno he brought from his house as a snack.

"Porque yo se de todo el malo que Alfredo hace al resto del mundo. (Because I know all the evil Alfred does to the rest of the world.)" Afterwards, Pedro seized chewing on the jalapeno.

"¿Que?"

"¿No le vees? Se esta convirtiendo como Antonio cuando vino a conquistar nuestro hogares. (Don't you see it? He's becoming like Antonio when he conquered our homes.)"

"¿Como? El namas esta batallando con Ivan. (How? He's only just fighting versus Ivan.)"

"¿Namas? Va por todos lados, se pone la marca de su pais por donde va, y atrae todo lo bueno de el pais y deja lo demas para que se lo comen los perros. Toda la gente que va a su casa tiene esperanza de hacerse un millonario y regresan ser mas pobres. El y su pais es pura mentira. Ivan no es el enemigo. Su jefe y el saben que es lo mejor para el mundo. Tu tambien deberias estar unidos con los demas del la Union Soveitca. Sieras primero que Yolanda. (Only? He goes everywhere, he puts a mark of his country wherever he goes, and he brings all the good of another country and leaves the rest for dogs to eat. All the people that go to his house have hope to become millionaires and return poorer than before. Him and his country are a lie. Ivan is not the enemy. His boss and he know what's best for the world. You should join with the rest of us in the Soviet Union. You'll be there first than Yolanda.)"

"¿Estas loco? Haz considerado que alamejor Ivan es el que quiere conquistar al resto del- (Are you crazy? Have you considered that maybe Ivan is the one who want to conquer the rest of-"

"¡Callate! Yo se que te paso cuando antes de que nosotros nos unimos contra Antonio para ser libres. Me lo dijo Yolanda. (Shut up! I know what happened before we all united to fight against Antonio for our freedom. Yolanda told me this.))"

"… ¿Yolanda?¿Como? yo no le dije- … (How, I didn't tell-)"

Pedro saw the fierce look in Santiago's eyes as he threw away the Cuban cigar he had in hand," Aunque tus paises son juntos, yo me acuerdo cuando Maria, Lupe, y Lola me visitaron. Tambien me acuerdo que Maria estaba enfadada de que estabas con America más que en tu propria casa. Imagine las posibilidades por que estabas alla tanto… (Even though your countries are together, I remember when Maria, Lupe, and Lola visit me. I also remember that Maria was furious that you were with America more than your own home. I imagined all the possibilities for why you were over there so much…)" Pedro kept standing still as the Cuban walked closer to him," Tu eres el mismo niño de que eras depues que te violo Antonio. Y el cabron Alfredo continúo lo que Antonio no pudo terminar. (You're the same kid after Antonio violated you. And the bastard Alfred continued what Antonio couldn't finish.)"

Pedro punched the taller man in the nose, grabbed it right after and squeezed the seeds of his open jalapeno down Santiago's eyes. He heard Santiago scream out loud and ran quickly to the closest faucet he could find," Mi pais no necesita la mierda sistema que nadie quiere. Ademas, yo se que quieres andar con el hermano de America. (My country doesn't need that fucking system that no one wants. Besides, I know you want to be with the brother of America.)"

* * *

Date: January 1, 2000

Location: Acapulco

Whistles, laughter, and some signs of disgust were heard in the large hall where all the Latin countries celebrated the New Year and new millennium. Lola (Columbia) began to laugh as she handed some cash from Rodolfo (Panama); she won her bet and hugged Inez (Venezuela) tightly. Hernando, Jaime and Alberto (Bolivia, Paraguay, and Uruguay) stared in disgust and tried to avoid the scenery in front of them. Reynaldo clapped and whistled at the couple that danced right where everyone was dancing, except it was only the couple that took the stage. Lupe held onto Maria's hand and looked at the dancers, amazed at how Inez made Carlos (Chile) look very feminine. Both Carlos and Yahir (Argentina) had been dancing in the dance floor while Jorge (Ecuador) was playing some tango music with his DJ set. Manuel (Honduras) looked at Rodolfo and shook his head, knowing that out of the two siblings that were dancing, only Yahir was drunk. Pedro was a bit grateful and surprised that the rest of the siblings were just watching in silence as Yahir's held onto Carlos closely and continued the Argentine tango. He chuckled as Yahir's hand slapped Carlos' ass and saw Carlos tense up. Right at the end of the song, Yahir dipped Carlos a little to the floor and made Carlos hold onto him closely. Taking advantage of their position, Yahir gave Carlos a deep kiss in the lips and heard more claps, whistles, and a faint sound of gagging. Navarro and Jose (Dominican Republic and Haiti) both nodded at each other as they shoved both of them into a closet room. Both looked at each other as they heard screams come out from the closet room, all from Carlos.

"Oye, Diego (Jamaica). Mira si hacen algo mal (Look if they do something bad)," said Jose as he tapped the shoulder of the high Jamaican.

"Claro que si, mon, (Of course)" Diego's eyes widened a bit as he no longer heard screams of fear. He wished at that moment more drugs or for one to move him aside," Pedro, ayudame..."

Diego smiled as Pedro managed to walk towards him. Instead of helping the poor Jamaican, Pedro put his ear by the door of the closet and his eyes shot wide open. He immediately kicked the door open and saw how Yahir pushed Carlos to the end of the wall, both their chests already exposed," Vete de aqui. ¡¡Ahora!! (Get out of here. Now!!)"

Pedro chocked as someone pulled on the bandana on his neck and pulled him away from the couple inside the closet. Pedro was turned around by Reynaldo, seeing him push him towards the now closed closet door," ¿Que te pasa, hombre? Namas quieren divertirse. (What's gotten into you, man? They just want to have fun.)"

"Tu… (You…)" Pedro punched Reynaldo right in the face, his knuckles landing on his nose. Francisco and Luis (El Salvador and Peru) grabbed onto Pedro to pull him away from Reynaldo. He could've easily let go of both their grips, but he felt his bandage on his nose being pulled off his nose by Yolanda (Nicaragua). Pedro felt the blood from his scar fell down instantly, feeling his knees drop to the floor.

"So es cierto… (So it's true…)" Pedro looked up right after Rosa spoke, looking at her," No puedes mover si te quitan la curita en tu naris. (You can't move if you someone takes off your bandage.)"

"¿Quien- (Who)"

"Santiago."

Pedro looked at Santiago angrily, seeing a smirk across his face," Me lo dijo Ana (Puerto Rico). (Ana told me.)"

Pedro shot his look at Ana who happened to be right behind Santiago," …Me lo dijo Alfredo. (Alfred told me.)"

Pedro looked down on the floor and heard the door open behind him," Dime, Pedro. Por que sera que Alfredo sabe eso? Creo te todos sabemos que hiciste algo con el. (Tell me, Pedro. Why is it Alfred knows? I think we all know that you did something with him.)"

"Pedro, ¿por que tenies agua en tus ojos? (Pedro, why is there water in your eyes?)" Pedro looked up and saw the small Cheche (Belize) look at him worriedly, feeling his pride being put on the line."

"… Porque alguien no me recuerda. (Because someone doesn't remember me.)"

* * *

Date: March 4, 1933

Location: Jamestown, Virginia

Pedro was at Alfred's side as he saw how malnourished he was. As far as he remembered, Alfred was tired from all the misfortunes of his country, always resting on his bed. He was very glad that his country had decided on a president that gave hope for his nation, but he noticed the bags under his eyes and kissed his forehead," It's time to get up. It's morning." After a while of staying in Alfred's home, he had learned a decent amount of English to speak it fairly.

Alfred hummed happily and pulled Pedro into his sheets. Alfred licked the Mexican's ear playfully," But I don't wanna. Make me."

"Would it hurt to try without motivation?" Pedro was already blushing, feeling Alfred wrap his arms around his waist.

Alfred flipped both of them over, having Pedro below him and licked his lips," Happy?"

Pedro looked away annoyed," I meant to get up to at least eat."

Pedro moaned lightly as Alfred's tongue licked right above the bandage on his nose," I'll eat after I have fun with you."

Pedro moaned more as the tongue went downward to his neck, trying to relax to enjoy what Alfred was giving him," Please?"

Alfred chuckled and took off Pedro's shirt as well as his own," You should've asked earlier."

Pedro blushed darkly as his pants were taken off and felt something brush against the entrance of his ass," I'm surprised you're this excited."

Alfred grinned and slowly pushed the head in and saw the reaction he wanted from Pedro. Pedro hissed a bit and pinched Alfred's nipples through his shirt," I'm surprised you're not fighting. Especially since you're joining me."

Pedro gasped the instance Alfred slammed into him," Slow down." He got up and wrapped his arms and legs around Alfred. Pedro held onto him tightly to make sure it was harder for Alfred to move much.

Alfred wrapped his arms around him happily, kissing him for the first time in the day. Pedro's eyes slightly widened and almost didn't feel his back land on the floor," Man, that gets you every time."

"Pendejo, ¡me siento incomodo! (Bastard, I'm uncomfortable!)" Pedro tried to jerk his hips as Alfred still held onto his legs around his waist.

"That's not what I'm seeing." With that, Pedro arched his back and gasped at Alfred's length brushing his special spot," I know you like this more than anything I've tried with you. Now stay still until I'm done." Once Alfred entered Pedro, the Mexican bit his lip to avoid any moans come out of his mouth.

Alfred grinned as he saw Pedro flinch at his words and wriggled more to get away from his thrusts," Are you crazy? You can barely-"Pedro seized speaking as he felt the blond above him grow bigger in size," How…"

Alfred took a bit of breaths, caressing Pedro's hips tenderly," I guess my nation is becoming stronger now." Alfred thrust in twice as hard as well as draw louder moans from the man below.

Pedro hadn't remembered when Alfred had become such powerful since the first time they did it. Both countries would moan out each other's names as well as make their love making as passionate as their hearts desired. Pedro and Alfred ended up being all over Alfred's house and making most of his house a complete mess by the end of their love making. Much to Pedro's surprise, Alfred was the first one to have his orgasm of the time, but of course Alfred was hopeful to make Pedro have his three times before his other one. (Somehow Alfred managed to make it four times.) At the end, Pedro supported his back on the table as Alfred head was below him," ¿No estas cansado? (Aren't you tired?)"

Alfred grinned up at him, knowing Pedro was nearly at his limit right before speaking with a free mouth and giving his best Spanish accent," Claro que no. Me divierto tanto contigo. (Of courseot. I enjoy myself too much with you.)"

Pedro clenched his teeth as he had the last orgasm of the day, holding onto Alfred's hair in a soft manner and finally let go to stroke Alfred's soft blond hair," Al fin vas a comer? Te puedo hacer carne asada. (Are you finally gonna eat? I can make you grilled beaf.)"

Instantly Alfred got up and kissed Pedro deeply in the lips, seeing Pedro hold out his dark blush for a little while longer," Really?" Pedro smiled at how the American beamed up," Promise you won't make it too spicy?"

Pedro laid his head on Alfred's chest, listening to his heartbeat," I promise."

At the moment of eat next to each other in the middle of the day, Pedro laid his head on the other's shoulder and whispered to him," You may have taken so much from me already, pero yo tengo tu corazon. Seria la unica cosa te tengo de ti. (but I have your heart. It's the only thing I'll have that is yours.)"

* * *

Date: December 10, 1941

Location: JFK Airport (I don't know what it was called before President Kennedy)

Both Pedro and Maria were thrown off guard as they heard the entrance of their airplane slam open, Alfred standing right outside the opened door. Pedro got up and made sure his sister didn't try and claw Alfred's face out, feeling his nose scar opening again. Alfred's eyes widened as he saw the event occur by," Que esta haciendo este cabron? Salgate de aqui! Te odio por hacer mi hermano sufrir. Te voy a-"

Maria stopped as Pedro loosened his grip on her and saw Alfred's arms wrapped around Pedro's waist, on the verge of crying," Tell me, I know I did many horrible things to you. But why isn't it I can't remember? Why can't I easily go up to anyone as try and fall in love with them? Whenever I try, I always see your face haunt me. Is there something I don't _remember_?"

Maria was also having teary eyes, finally realizing why Alfred acted so differently. Pedro bowed his head down, looking away from Alfred," Nothing happened. You must be imagining things. I wouldn't worry if I were you."

Maria only had a look at the two men, seeing Alfred let go of his brother slowly and walked out the airplane slowly. Once the door was closed, the engine of the airplane started," Por que Pedro? Por que no le dijiste lo que paso con tu y el? (Why Pedro? Why didn't you tell him what happened you and him?)"

Pedro let out a stream of tears fall down his eyes, trying his hardest to hold them back," Porque yo se porque el jefe de Alfredo le hizo olvidar de lo que paso con nosotros. (Because I know why the boss of Alfred made him forget about what happened to us.)"

* * *

I believe a few days after March 4, 1933 (or right on the date), Frankling Roosevelt had become president. The first speech he gave out was broadcasted all over America and it really made most of the citizens really looking for a brighter future.

From what I've seen, I made Cuba the kind of jerk, older brother that every younger child has (that is, if you have an older brother.) I hope you all enjoyed the ArgentinaxChile.

I hate Writer's Block with the biggest passion. Can't even finish one of my orignal stories. This story needs more sugary magical power that makes more people read it (like detail and beautiful descriptions that make all the APH fangirls want to read this more.) I cannot thank enough those who enjoy this fanfiction and who were patient for this chapter.


End file.
